Some machines, such as elevator systems, may require occasional or periodic inspection and/or maintenance of various systems and parts. Inspection and/or maintenance of an elevator system may be possible by positioning a mechanic or other person on the top exterior surface or portion of an elevator car. However, some elevator systems or parts, such as an elevator machine, are not immediately accessible for inspection from the top exterior surface of the elevator car due to a final limit control function of an elevator controller. The final limit control function may prevent the elevator car from ascending higher than a particular point in the elevator hoistway.
Therefore, a need exists for a limit switch system that limits upward travel of the elevator car, but allows higher access to one or more portions of an elevator system for inspection and/or maintenance than the normal limit switch alone.